What does it mean?
by leaf the invisible
Summary: Hiei wants to know about this funny romantic human holiday called Valentines, And then oddly enough uses this information on his favorite Fox... Kurama/Hiei, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina


Title: What Does it mean? (A Valentines Day Story)

Author: Leaf Zelindor

Paring: Kurama/Hiei, mentioned Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina

Disclaimer: -looks around- first all I have no talent when it comes to drawing...and second...well...would I write this if I owned Yu Yu Hakusho?

Rating: PG

Warnings: this is a yaoi fic, which means there will be a male/male relationship featured in it.

Spoilers: dun think so now that I've written it. -lol-

Notes: ah...well...I think they look cute together! -lol-

Mirai: -glares at leaf-

-ignores Mirai- read now! Hehehehehe

----

"What the hell are you doing?" The voice spoke behind them, cool but still snide. Kurama grinned a little and turned his head to look at the short black haired male now behind him and his companions. Yusuke on the other hand snorted and kept looking through the cards on the rack.

"You can't answer me now? Or you just at a loss for words?" Hiei said, his voice still cool, he had his arms crossed over his chest, not unusual for him.

"You are really annoying Shrimp." Kuwabara said under his breath, his eyes intently scanning the same rack that Yusuke was looking at.

Hiei snorted and looked at Kurama pointedly.

"They are looking for cards Hiei." Kurama said patiently. Hiei blinked some at that obvious answer.

"I can tell that, I want to know why." The fire demon said cooly. Kurama turned to face Hiei, his face getting an amused look on it.

"It's a human holiday, called Valentines day, you buy a gift and a card for the person you love and give it to them on this holiday." Kurama said in his usual soft knowing voice. Hiei snorted.

"Stupid humans and their holidays." Hiei muttered. Turning he seemed to disappear. Kurama looked where he had been for a moment.

"Hey Kurama, whatcha think of this one?" Yusuke looked at the red haired boy and tilted his head a bit. "Kurama?"

The taller teen blinked and looked over. "What Yusuke?"

"This card, you think Keiko will like it?" Yusuke asked, holding up a card. Kurama took it and read it over quickly.

"I'm sure she'll love it. What's so different about this valentines anyway?" The red haired boy asked, handing the card back to the teen.

"It's our anniversary...one official year together." Yusuke said. Kuwabara clapped Yusuke on the shoulder and grinned.

"Ya know Urameshi, you're going to be proposing to that girl soon if you aren't careful." The taller boy joked. Kurama smiled a bit, Yusuke and Keiko had gotten much closer in the last year. Yusuke made a face and punched Kuwabara jokingly.

"How do you know what I'm going to do you big dork." Yusuke turned and went up to the cashier to buy his card. Kuwabara blinked after him a moment.

"Yusuke really cares about her Kuwabara, it isn't a joking matter." Kurama said softly. The taller teen turned to look at him.

"I know...but I feel like..if he does propose...I'm going to loose my best friend." The redhead said somewhat softly.

"You know you have Yukina, you pick a card for her yet?" Kurama asked with a grin as Kuwabara nodded brightening.

"I got stuff for her, so...I'm going to see her this weekend." Kuwabara looked extremely happy about this. Kurama nodded and put his hands in his pockets.

"Well be careful, I must go now, I will see you both at a later time." Kurama said.

"Sure thing Kurama, and thanks." Yusuke said, coming back, he put his purchases in a bag and shouldered it.

Kurama nodded a little at them and turned, heading out the door. It was easy to tell that the February holiday was approaching. Many stores where decked out in white, red and pink. And had specials on candy, cards and stuffed animals. Kurama walked through the streets quietly, his emerald eyes taking in all the people and the goings on. Momentarily he found his mind drifting towards the small fire demon who he had become friends with. Kurama stopped in a park and sat in the middle of it, underneath a tree. Leaning his head back he closed his eyes and let his mind roam. Hiei was an interesting demon. His hate of Human's, though strong, had faded some. At least where a handful of people were concerned. Kurama sighed softly, he couldn't any longer deny how he felt about the fire demon. It didn't bother him really, it bothered his human mentality, but not him. It was a confusing situation. A presence appeared in front of the red haired male and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Hello again Hiei" He said softly. The fire demon just looked at him, red eyes showing nothing of what was on his mind. "Is there something you wish to discuss?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, but not here." Hiei said. Kurama nodded and stood up, looking at Hiei silently for several moments. "Well?" the fire demon sounded impatient.

"Shall we go back to my house?" Kurama said. He started to walk without Hiei answering. He knew that the other demon would follow him. They walked together silently, Kurama allowed himself to glance at Hiei from time to time. Hiei's eyes met his once and the fire demon seemed to bristle slightly.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Hiei's voice held neither contempt or anger, but rather curiosity, this made Kurama blink slightly.

"I just want to look, if it bothers you I will stop." Kurama said, not sure quite how he should have answered that.

Hiei just grunted and keep pace with him as they continued on to the house in silence. Kurama was thankful to find his mother was still not back from her business trip when they arrived. He didn't want her fussing over him. She seemed to think that he needed another girlfriend. It had been four years since he had considered a relationship with a human. The pair went up to the red haired boy's room and Kurama took a seat on his desk chair, Hiei on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

Hiei just looked at him a moment. "Tell me about this...human holiday." He all but ordered.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and set about, giving as simple an explanation as possible to the fire demon. Hiei listened intently, asking a question or two before Kurama was done explaining. Now they just sat there, well, Kurama sat, Hiei was laying on his stomach on the bed, head propped up by his chin on his crossed arms. Kurama watched him, the smaller male looked utterly adorable like that.

"So...this Saturday humans will get all mushy with each other and give each other chocolates and gifts because they love each other?" Hiei said finally.

"That is the idea." Kurama said softly. He wondered what Hiei would do if he got him something for the holiday. With his luck the fire demon wouldn't come around anyway.

"Well...I suppose..." Hiei snorted. "I will deal with them being like that."

"You aren't going back to Makai?"

"I can't they closed the porthole for the stupid holiday." Hiei muttered. Kurama raised an eyebrow. He didn't know that the porthole got closed during human holidays.

"Well if you really want to avoid the fuss, stay here. The park you like will be full of couples this weekend." Kurama said softly. Hiei made a slight face and sighed.

"Fine" He said shortly. Kurama stood up and went over to the window peering out for a moment. "Do you have something I may sleep in since I will be staying here?"

Kurama blinked at this request and looked over at the fire demon. "I'll find something for you." He said softly. Hiei nodded slowly, his eyes about half open. Kurama saw fatigue on the other male and wondered a little why he was so tired. Kurama moved over to his closet and searched quietly for something that might fit the smaller demon. He pulled a button down shirt and a pair of small sweat pants from the back of the closet and looked over at his bed. Hiei was asleep, face buried in his arms. Kurama saw a shiver run over the smaller demon and went over to the bed. Gently he moved Hiei so that he would be under the covers of the bed. Removing the sleeping demon's coat he tucked the blankets around the smaller male and returned to his chair.

Hiei snuggled in the blankets a little, his face twisted slightly as if dreaming. Kurama found himself waking in the chair still, his neck aching a bit from the odd angle he had been sleeping at. Green eyes drifted to the bed and softened even more than normal over the sight of the small demon fast asleep in the bedding. Kurama quietly got up and knelt next to the bed, brushing Hiei's hair gently with his fingers. Hiei's face relaxed, as if the movement had soothed his dream a bit. Kurama looked at him for a few more moments before slipping out of the room and going downstairs. He needed a story for his mother. Pondering this he got into the fridge and started to dig around for something to eat. He settled on an apple and sat down at the counter, getting out a knife to slice the fruit up. The blinking of the answering machine caught his eye. He blinked, he hadn't noticed that before. Reaching over he pushed the button to play back the message.

"Shuichi sweetie, I won't be home from my trip for an extra couple days. I didn't want you to worry, I'll be home next Wednesday. Love you sweetie" His mother's voice came out of the machine. Kurama tilted his head slightly. Her trip was running over...was fate tempting him? He sighed and went back to slicing the apple. When done he put the parts he wouldn't eat in the trash and started to eat the slices slowly. He was just finishing when Hiei appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Sleep well Hiei?" Kurama asked. The fire demon nodded slightly and came over to the counter.

"When will your mother be home?" He asked. Kurama blinked, usually the other demon didn't care about the whereabouts of his mother.

"She won't be back until next week." He answered truthfully. Hiei nodded and let himself sit on a stool at the counter. Kurama watched him, finding the fire demon's eyes on him almost constantly.

"You don't mind me being here do you?" Hiei asked suddenly.

Kurama shook his head at the question. "Of course I don't mind Hiei, I love having you around." He realized what he had said two seconds to late. He wondered what Hiei thought of that statement, he didn't have long to find out.

"What do you mean...you love to have me around?" Hiei asked, somewhat curious. Kurama wondered why the other male was so curious of late, it was more than usual for the fire demon.

"Spending time with you is enjoyable for me, you make good company." Kurama said, trying to explain it without implying his feelings for the other demon.

Hiei just looked at him silently, as if processing this. Kurama got up and went to the sink, washing the knife he had used quietly.

"I love being around you too" Hiei's voice came suddenly. Kurama blinked and looked over his shoulder at the fire demon. It seemed the faintest blush was on Hiei's face, but Kurama wasn't sure if that was what he was really seeing.

"I'm glad to hear that Hiei."

Hiei looked up at Kurama, for once something showing in his eyes, uncertanty. Kurama was caught off-guard by this. "Hiei...is something wrong?"

"No" He answered rather quickly. His face and eyes expressionless again. Kurama sighed inwardly, something was on Hiei's mind, and it wasn't human holidays.

"I have to go do some homework, make yourself at home." Kurama said softly. He headed for his room, vaguely noticing that he was being followed by the smaller demon.

Kurama through himself into his homework, trying to keep his mind off the fire demon in the corner of his room meditating, or at least appearing to meditate. Finally Kurama gave up and closed his books. Picking up a set of pajama's the taller boy went out to the bathroom to do his nightly routine and change. When he returned Hiei was watching the doorway silently. Kurama remembered from previous times Hiei had spent the night that he needed to get out the futon before getting into bed. He went too the closet and pulled out the half chair half bed thing and lay it out on the floor, placing some clean blankets and a spare pillow on top of it. He was acutely aware that Hiei was watching him. He studiously ignored the eyes though. Picking up his brush Kurama sat down on his bed and started to brush his hair. This was something Hiei seemed to always watch him do. He caught the fire demon moving around, making up the futon quietly and then sitting on it, eyes back on Kurama expressionlessly. Kurama put his brush down and got into his bed, turning the lamp off. He heard blankets move and assumed that Hiei had lain down for the night.

"Goodnight Hiei" He said softly.

"Goodnight" Hiei returned just as softly.

Kurama groaned in protest to his alarm going off the next morning. He didn't want to get up. Dragging himself upright in the bed he wacked the alarm clock and managed to shut it off. Muttering he run his fingers through his hair and yawned. Rubbing his eyes he finally looked around the room. It was just light enough to make things out, he could see the small form of Hiei still curled up under the blankets on the futon. Quietly Kurama got up and dressed in his school uniform and picked up his books. He'd let Hiei sleep, the demon would wake when he was ready. Quietly the red haired male went down to the kitchen and fixed himself a small breakfast.

School was the same as always. Kurama dodged his fanclub, excelled in his classes and went to lunch on his own. He sat under the tree in the school quad and started to eat in peace. For once his fan club had chosen not to follow him out, but that could have something to do with the fact that the sky was threatening to open up at any moment and drench the area. Kurama glanced up into the tree at the familiar form crouching on a low branch.

"Hello Hiei"

"Hn"

Kurama smiled, he knew that Hiei was just sitting there with nothing to do. "Want to come to my afternoon classes with me?"

"No" Hiei said curtly. Kurama nodded a little, he had expected this response.

"Shall we do something this evening? It is Friday after all." Kurama said.

"Sure, you decide on something, I'll meet you after school." Hiei responded quickly. Kurama blinked and saw he had left. Emerald eyes twinkled a little as he got up to return into the school, he already knew what they'd do, he was going to treat the fire demon to a human date. It was going to be fun to see how Hiei reacted to it.

School passed at a slow rate that afternoon. Much to Kurama's annoyance. He wanted to get out of there worse than he ever had in his life. The final bell rang and Kurama forced himself to move at a normal pace, okay so it was a little faster than normal, as he went to his locker and then headed outside.

"Awe! Look at the cute guy Sue! I wonder who he's waiting for? Did you hear about anyone dating a guy from outta school?" a girls voice rang out. Kurama's ears perked slightly and he scanned around for any new person, but the only male he saw was Hiei, leaning against a motorcycle. Kurama stopped and blinked. Hiei with a motorcycle? The fire demon was even in leather, Kurama had to stop himself from starting to drool at the picture presented before him. Despite his shock he found himself believing it. Kurama walked down to the shorter male and looked at the bike again.

"Before you ask I didn't steal it." Hiei said, there was amusement in his voice. Kurama smiled slightly. "Besides, I did some researching today, here." Kurama took the helmet that Hiei offered him and put it on, latching it under his chin securely. Hiei straddled the bike and put his own helmet on. Kurama got on behind him and loosely put his arms around Hiei's waist. "You're going to want to hold on Fox." Hiei said cooly as he kicked the motorcycle to life. Kurama blinked at this statement but secured himself just in time as Hiei peeled out and took them down the road at a rather fast speed.

Kurama found himself relaxing as they headed down the road, Hiei had perfect control and the speed had become more normal. Kurama wondered where they where going, Hiei refused to tell him. They came to a stop in the parking area of a popular park, though Kurama had never been there personally. Hiei turned off the bike and started to undo his helmet. Kurama quickly did the same and Hiei took both helmets and put them in the storage box.

"What are we doing here Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"I read about something today, and I want to try it, that is all." Hiei said. Kurama raised an eyebrow slightly at his smaller companion.

"What did you read about today Hiei?" Kurama asked slowly, he was almost afraid to find out. Hiei didn't answer him immediately.

"Human's do this thing...called Dating...it sounded interesting. You are supposed to do it with someone you like to spend time with, am I not right?" Hiei looked at him, red eyes wide but not saying anything.

"Well...yes." Kurama said slowly. He couldn't believe this, Hiei was taking him on a date? Did the other demon understand what he was doing really?

"Come on Kurama." Hiei took the taller male's hand and lead him towards the park. "I realize that this is usually done between a male and a female, but...I don't know any females really...and besides, I've seen males with other males."

Kurama just kinda nodded dumbly. He had no idea how to react to this, it was in some manner a dream come true. It still nagged in the back of his mind, the question of whether or not Hiei understood this completely. Kurama walked with Hiei, into the park, more like Hiei was leading him somewhere. They finally stopped in a small clearing, surrounded by trees. Hiei led him over to a spot near the middle where a picnic had been set up, all foods that Kurama had given Hiei before he noticed.

"We'll have dinner here and then I would like you to pick a movie and we'll attend it." Hiei said, gesturing for Kurama to sit down. Kurama sat and Hiei sat beside him, together they ate the meal.

Kurama looked at Hiei, they hadn't done much since packing up the leftovers. "You do realize you're making me the girl in this date...right?" He said finally. Hiei looked at him.

"I know, but you do look more feminine anyway, and I don't hear any real objections." Hiei sounded just a tad smug. Kurama didn't bother to respond, he'd let the fire demon have his way for now.

The movie Kurama chose was a romantic chick flick. He grinned a bit to himself, being the girl on this date didn't seem to hard. Hiei paid for their tickets, Kurama wasn't sure where he'd gotten the money, and he was almost afraid to ask.

"Do you want some popcorn or something?" Hiei asked, taking Kurama's hand again. Kurama shook his head a bit and they waited for the seating to open in their movie. There were a few obvious strange looks from people that passed the pair leaning against the wall. Kurama was afraid that Hiei would get irritated but it seemed that the fire demon was ignoring them. Finally they could go sit. Hiei lead Kurama by the hand to a pair of seats in the back of the room. They sat and watched the other people come in and sit. Little kids where throwing popcorn at each other and there where a few couples already there and making out without waiting for the lights to drop. When the lighting did drop Kurama felt Hiei squeeze his hand briefly. He glanced over at the fire demon who seemed to be absorbing himself in the screen in front of them. Kurama sighed softly, he wished that this was an actual date between them and not a way of satisfying Hiei's curiosity about Human traditions and such.

"God, that movie sucked." Hiei muttered as he and Kurama left the theater. Kurama smiled a little, slightly amused.

"I liked it though." His voice was teasing, and Hiei gave him a semi irritated look. Kurama smiled at him and the fire demon allowed him the smallest smile back. They fell silent as they approached the motorcycle and put on their helmets.

"Do you want to go home now?" Hiei asked. Kurama shrugged a little.

"If you wish to." He murmured softly, the smaller demon heard him though and nodded a little. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei's as they got settled on the bike and felt himself relaxing, it felt so natural like this. The ride back to the house wasn't nearly long enough for Kurama. Hiei collected the helmet from him.

"I'll be back shortly, I have to return the bike, it was only on loan after all." Hiei said with a smirk. Kurama nodded and watched as Hiei took off, his direction suggested Yusuke's home. Kurama let himself into his house, leaving the porch light on for Hiei's return. He went up to his room and changed into his pajama's then went downstairs to fix himself a bowl of ice-cream, or sweet snow as Hiei liked to call it. Kurama smiled and shook his head a bit. Sitting down on the couch he turned on the tv and started to eat his ice-cream. Hiei returned so quietly Kurama blinked when his spoon was taken from his hands. He watched as Hiei ate the spoonful of ice-cream and then handed the spoon back.

"There is only one thing that we didn't do right." Hiei said, he sat down between Kurama and the television.

"What's that?" Kurama said, he handed the rest of his ice-cream to Hiei. The fire demon took another bite of the sweet treat before answering.

"We didn't say goodnight the way it said to." Hiei murmured. He played with the ice-cream for a moment.

"Don't worry about it Hiei." Kurama said softly. He watched the fire demon finish up his ice-cream and put the bowl down on the coffee table.

"But I wanted it to be a correct date." Hiei said, his head tilted adorably and Kurama smiled softly.

"It was a correct date, many first dates do not end with a kiss Hiei." Kurama informed softly. This seemed to make the smaller demon a little relieved. "It was fun though, you tired me out, we didn't do anything but you managed to tire me out." Kurama added, getting up.

"Goodnight Fox, I'll be up in a while." Hiei said uncharacteristically. He took Kurama's place on the couch and started to change the tv channel. Kurama just looked at him for an extra moment before heading on up to his room. He was surprised by Hiei, after knowing the demon for what...four years? It seemed that there was still things he didn't know about him. Kurama curled up in his bed and lay on his side, staring at the wall. He was half awake when he heard Hiei come into the room, there was the soft rustle of cloth telling him that the other demon was changing and then nothing for several moments. Kurama lay there with his eyes closed, trying to fall the rest of the way asleep. That's when he felt something soft and warm touch his cheek. He did his best to resist opening his eyes to look at Hiei, calling on all his willpower actually. Fingers moved a bit of his hair off his face. "I bet you think I'm just being my curious self Fox, but I'm not...you'll see what I mean." Hiei's voice said softly, Kurama almost didn't hear him. He heard the floor creek faintly and then the sound of Hiei laying down came to his ears. Kurama allowed his eyes to open and he stared at the wall, wide awake again. He didn't know how long he lay there with the words he had heard running through his head but eventually he did fall asleep.

Kurama rolled over and slowly blinked his eyes open, he loved Saturdays. His green eyes blinked a moment longer, since when was his ceiling covered in pink and red crepe paper? He sat up slowly and looked around, his room...was...covered in the thin decorative paper.

"Morning Fox" Hiei said from his place in the doorway. Kurama blinked at him, the smaller demon didn't look any different than normal, except for the smirk that seemed to radiate knowingness.

"Morning Hiei."

The spiky haired male crossed the room and stood in front of the red haired male. "I have a question Fox." He said, still smirking insanely.

"What is that Hiei?"

"Will you be my Valentine Fox?" Hiei produced a small box from behind his back. Kurama blinked and took the box, then looked up at Hiei again.

"I...of course Hiei." He answered softly, more or less in shock.

"Well open it, and if you don't like it I'll kick Urameshi's ass." Hiei said, he looked rather happy with himself. Kurama couldn't help chuckling softly. Slowly he tied the string around the box and pulled the cover off it. He blinked, the glass figure was lovely, colored glass gave the impression of flames surrounding a plain white fox, of a opaque stylization.

"It's beautiful Hiei." Kurama said softly, his voice betraying his astonishment.

"Hmm, so the baka got something right about your taste in things." Hiei said, he leaned down and looked at Kurama, noses almost touching. "But not everything I'm glad to find." Kurama didn't have a chance to answer as Hiei pressed his lips to the red haired male's quickly. Green eyes fell closed and Kurama gently responded to the gesture, arms reaching up and pulling the smaller demon down into his lap before he broke the kiss.

"So...what was the date about?" Kurama asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To see if you minded being seen in public with me." Hiei said, sounding amused. Kurama laughed and hugged Hiei to his body tightly.

"Dumb Fox" Hiei said with a grin, he gently grabbed a strand of Kurama's hair and twirled it around his finger. "What am I going to do with you, hmm?"

"You don't sound like yourself Hiei, is this what love does to a fire demon?" Kurama teased.

"Maybe, have to wait and see." Hiei said in a superior manner, he leaned close and kissed Kurama again. "But...don't tell anyone."

"I won't Hiei, I love you."

"Love you to Fox...Happy Valentines day." Hiei said softly, his red eyes content.

"I thought you didn't like Human holidays." Kurama said nuzzling him a little.

"I don't, this one was just convenient." Hiei retorted. Kurama shook his head a bit and hugged Hiei for several moments. This was good, so the little demon didn't like human holidays, he certainly researched them well.

"I have a question Hiei" Kurama said softly against Hiei's hair.

"What?"

"Why all the crepe paper?"

"I got carried away." Hiei's voice sounded way to innocent and Kurama started to laugh. Hiei blinked at him a moment, trying to figure out what was so funny.

"You didn't have to turn my room into a mess of red, pink and white love, I liked it the way it was." Kurama said, getting up slowly. Hiei watched him for a moment.

"Well then I'll just have to help you return it to normal." The fire demon stood and smirked a bit. Kurama looked at him curiously. Hiei reached up and pulled on one bit of the hanging decoration, the entire room returned to normal, with the exception of the paper on the floor. Kurama shook his head again with a smile and started to pick up the paper slowly.

"There are other things I'd rather be doing right now." Hiei said suddenly. Kurama looked over at him again and blinked. Hiei had sat back down on his bed and had his shirt half off.

"Hiei?"

"Get over here...you're my Valentine, thus I get to do whatever I want with you." Hiei said smugly.

Kurama blushed brightly and walked over to the bed, for some reason he had a feeling he was going to sleep well later, if Hiei let him sleep.

-owari-  



End file.
